Episode Arc
Episodes Pilot Plot: *First Day of School for Everyone and Nothing but trouble was in their way until Alexis Marrinston said she will coach the Glee Club, Isabella, Gus, Presley & Ryan audition for Glee Club, Joey & Tyler Sparks got in trouble and are forced to join the Glee Club, Kelly Williams audition secretly, Norman Freed learn about Ms. Marrinston making a Glee Club and wants to destroy the Glee Club at the end of the episode Songs *'Smile '''by Charlie Chaplin sung by Michelle, Miracle & Harlow *'Ladies' Choice''' by Hairspray sung by Ryan Anders *'Lights '''by Ellie Goulding sung by Presley & Patrick Everly *'When She Loved Me by Sarah McLachlan sung by Grace Isabella Hill-Wood *'Boston '''by Augustana sung by Gus Vermin *'Try 'by Nelly Furtado sung by The Minstrel Melodies Drama-Ahead Plot: *The Drama Club started making pranks & problems around/to the Glee, Accusing Them into some problems but the Glee Club didn't lose yet, They backfired but They backfired too much, Making them sent to the Principal Office, Joey shows some signs that She likes Kelly Songs *'I Hope I Get It 'by Chorus Line sung by Cassidy DiGiovanni, Dustin Dimitri Dubios, Annalise Brielle Wright, Skylar Kristen Bennett, Penelope Greene & Auditionees Of Drama Club *'Buttercup 'by The Foundations sung by Dustin Dubious *'There's a Place for Us 'by Carrie Underwood sung by The Glee Club Young Plot: *Instead of Punishment, The Principal gave the Glee Club an Assignment about performing a song about the ban the use of the Gun for the Gun Assembly which is about the Students who got shot in Connecticut and Various Places Songs: *'If I Die Young 'by The Band Perry sung by Grace & Presley *'Die Young 'by Kesha sung by Joey, Anthony & Kelly *'When You Were Young 'by The Killers *'When You're Young 'by 3 Doors Down *'You Are Young 'by Keane sung by Minstrel Melodies Our Name Plot: *Glee Club will choose names for their Club by the use of song Songs: *'That's Not My Name by The Tings Tings sung by Kelly & The Juliets * 1x5 The Minstrel Melody gets ready for Invitationals, Rules will be remade for the Competition *Celebration/Girls Gone Wild by Madonna/Madonna sung by Minstrel Melodies Girls Rumours, Secrets & Wishes Secrets will be out and Rumours might be made and a Cliffhanger will be at the end 1x7 Someone is in the Hospital and a big secret will be revealed 1x8 1x9 Battle of the Sexes in making Medleys, Girls would do a Girl Power Medley *Girl's Medley **'Independant Women Part 1' by Destiny's Child **'Run The World' by Beyonce *Boy's Medley 1x10 1x11 It's Sectionals and Everyone is ready for it but some aren't, At The End, Tyler and Joey will choose if They will still join the Glee Club for all year long *Setlist **'Somewhere Only We Know '''by ''Keane **'Good Girls Go Bad '''by ''Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester **'Try '''by ''P!nk 1x12 Miracle is getting bullied because She's a half Chinese, Ms. Marrinston notice it and decided to make that as the Assignment for this week 1x13 It's Christmas 1x14 It's New Year 1x15 Plot: *Back To School, The Principle decided to choose the Spring Musical for this year and She chose Les Miserables after watching the movie itself **School's Musical Audition **Drama Club and Glee Club will try to not to kill each other *Unofficial Casting *Jean Valjean #Gus Vermin #Harlow Kingsley *Javert #Dustin Dubios *Fantine #Annalise Cooke #Grace Hill-Wood *Cosette #Miracle Yang #Presley Everly #Skyler Bennett *Marius # *Madame Thenardier #Joey Claire Jefferson *Mr. Thenardier #Anthony-Drew Dale *Eponine #Annalise Cooke *Enjolras Songs: 1x16 Plot: *Prom 2012-2013 on Feb 14 & Regionals, 5 People might quit Glee Club just so They can get ready for Prom and win the titles *Did the World gone nuts? because Ms. Marrinston and Mr. Freed are both in love with each other 1x17 1x18 1x19 Someone might not graduate because of alot of problems in the Principle's Office 1x20 1x21 1x22 Two Students will graduate this year and will *'The Call '''by Regina Spektor *'If We Hold On Together '''by Dianna Ross